


The Name Before Sucked and I also Hated it Soooo (INSERT GOOD NOT GENERIC TITLE HERE)

by Alexandrite_Rose



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: It's Boarderlands there will be some curses here and there, Maybe even blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: You can't run from the past no matter how much you try. It will always catch up with you.





	1. Tease and Stuff You Might Already Know

A scream, a thud, and then the blood. That day was very different from the others.

They have only been on Pandora for a few weeks now but the vault hunters learned all they need to know about the savage planet. It’s live or die out here. The rules were very different from their old homes. Their team consists of 6 very different and very unique people. First the leader of the bunch, Axton, there undercover and sniper, Zero, their healer and elemental, Maya, the enforcers, Salvador and Krieg, and the mechanic, Gaige. They were all brought together by one man, the tyrant of the planet; Handsome Jack. It’s because of that one man they all had almost died. Now they have one mission, get rid of Jack and find the vault. It was easier said than done. They had met up with some other vault hunters in the city known as Sanctuary and other places on Pandora. They were the original vault hunters that opened the first vault 5 years ago. They saw Pandora change and become what it is now. The leader known as Roland recruited the new team of vault hunters to help them take back the planet and to stop Jack from opening the vault. They accepted the offer. They wanted to get payback on the man who tried to kill them; that and this new planet was to be their new home. Everything was going fine until that one day, and that one mission did the vault hunters actually felt fear for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a generic boring beginning. It gets better


	2. A Common Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is where it starts.

They had just entered the Hyperion city of Opportunity. The mission was simple, become Handsome Jack. No one was excited about this mission, but it was the only way to reach Angle and get the vault key. The one person who really didn’t want to do this damn mission was the team’s Siren, Maya. She didn’t want to step foot into a Hyperion only city. She already hated Hyperion, she hated Jack. Her teammates knew that Maya didn’t like Jack from the beginning, mostly because he tried to kill them when they first arrived on Pandora. Yet, Zero the one who observes his team closely did notice when Maya changed.

It started when she met Lilith another siren. Lilith had told Maya all the things or most of the things that had happened to her and her friend when Jack arrived. Maya didn't take lightly to this. She thought how could someone do this, why would someone do this. Ever since then Maya developed a more strong hatred towards Hyperion then the others. Of course, the others didn’t like Hyperion or Jack, but no one ever showed their feelings as externally as Maya did. Well except for Axton, but that was very rare. That day changed her. Zero was the only one who knew about this. He hasn't told anyone, not even Maya. He thought that if he did tell her what he saw and heard, she would be upset with him. She would probably never talk to him again and he didn't want that.


	3. Making a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the plan. If we follow it we should get out alive and be home by dinner!

As they entered the city of Opportunity they noticed that the bounty board had a very familiar glowing digital yellow exclamation mark. The team walked up to the small board and examined the available mission.

“It’s from Claptrap.” Axton grounded.

The team wasn’t too fond of the little robot. The main reason was that of how annoying the little guy was. Also, Zero didn’t like how he called them his minions. Zero was no one’s minion, not anymore and not again. But that was the past he had to focus. Claptrap wanted them to somehow destroy all the giant metal Jack statues.

“Only Claptrap would think of such an obscure mission,” Axton said.

“Obscure, time-consuming, pointless, and a bunch of other words to describe how ridiculous it is,” Maya added.

“I wondered what happens to the little guy?” questioned the young Mechromancer.

“What do you mean?” ask Salvador.

“Well…You see… umm” Gaige paused for a minute. “I don’t really know how to explain it.” Salvador gave a questioning look. “All I can say is that there is something different about him. He’s not like other units I’ve seen. He acts much more different. As if his data was corrupted or something like that.”

“Oh. So the overgrown metal soda can is d-de…”

“Defective? Maybe, but I don’t know for sure.” Gaige finished.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. Let's just get it over with.” Axton said.

“But what about the other two missions?” asked Maya.

“Alright, I almost forgot about that other one.” Lilith had sent them on another mission to vandalize Opportunity to make the place look bad so no one would move there. “OK, I got it! Maya and Zero, you two take care of the mission for Lilith. Gaige and Krieg, you guys take care of the statues. Salvador, you and I will take care of the main mission. Everyone keep your communicators and trackers on; if anyone needs backup don’t hesitate to call. If you finish with your assigned mission report in. When you do see if anyone else needs help. Everyone got it?” Axton asked in a type of sergeant tone. Everyone nodded, except for their overgrown psycho who was too occupied with a butterfly. The whole team let out a small chuckle before heading out to their assigned missions.


	4. Like the Ceiling can't Hold Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zer0 and Maya stuff.

Maya’s POV 

Moving through Opportunity was shown to be more difficult than the team anticipated. From the start the city didn’t seem too big, that was mostly due to the extremely tall buildings. Yet, after splitting up from the rest of the group and walking no more than 15 feet into the city Zero and Maya were instantly attacked by a bunch of Hyperion workers and robots. The duo easily dispatched the small group and continued on. It was less than five minutes after another small group started to attack them. Again the two easily dispatched the attackers.

“We can’t keep going like this,” Zero spoke.

“What do you mean?” Maya asked as she looked at the sniper with a confused face.

“I mean it will take us all day to get through this mission if we keep getting attacked every 10 feet we go.”

“True, but I thought you would like the constant stream of enemies.” Answered the Siren.

“I do. But, if you look around there aren’t that many supply vendors around here. We can’t risk taking too much damage and we need to save up ammo. These constant attacks are slowing us down and are risking our chance of making through this place more easily.” The sniper answered in his usual monotone voice.

She never thought about that since now. Zero was right. “So what's your idea?”

Zero looked around. “The rooftops. If we stay off the ground then the enemies wouldn’t be too abundant. Will be able to move and find what we're looking for faster. Saves time and energy.”

“Sure, let's do it!” said the Siren. It was a good idea, and it worked surprisingly well considering their little team of two. Maya and sometimes Gaige where the only two out of there team who were able to keep up with Zero.

The duo made their way up the nearest building. The sight from up here was so much better than when they were on the ground. “Nice going Zero. This was perfect!” Maya said with a light tone. “Zero?” the young Siren said as she turned towards her teammate.

“Look,” the sniper said as he turned around holding a small metal like box.

“Is that…”

“One of the surveyors lures, then yes.”

“Sweet! That means we only have two more to go.”

The two continued on with their mission, gathering the rest of the surveyor lures and placing them on some of Jack’s signs. Then going on to kill off some of the engineers and collecting an orbital supply beacon. During this, they ran into Axton and Salvador, literally. They didn’t look too good so Maya gave them both a health vial. Zero told them that they should do their best and stay off the ground as much as possible and to not fight everything.

“Thanks for the advice. Also, how’s your guy’s mission going?” Axton asked the duo.

“Pretty good. I think we’re almost done, right Zero?” Asked Maya. Zero nodded. “Well it was good seeing you too, guess we'll catch you later.”

The four of them said their goodbyes. Maya and Zero made their way back up to the rooftops. Once there they looked down at the ground once more and watched their others teammates head off, and seconds later so did them. The next part is to place the supply beacon near the crane at the end of causeway, beyond the Water District.


	5. Not According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't ready!

Zero’s POV

“Look, there it is!” The Siren said with a hint of excitement in her voice as she pointed to an incomplete structure in the distance. “Almost done, thank god. It has been like what 3 hours?”

“Half an hour” responded the Sniper.

“What?! Only half an hour!” Maya answered as she fell to her knees. “Great.”

“If you want you could wait here and rest for a few minutes.”

“And what about you?”

“I’m going down to clear out some of the enemies to make it a quick and easy way to get through.”

“All by yourself? Yeah, I don’t think so.” Maya said as she attempted to stand but failed. The Sirens legs gave out due to exhaustion from the constant roof jumping, but before she can make contact with the concrete her Assassin teammate caught her just in time.

“Yeah, I think it would be safer if you just stood here. But if you really want to help then watch my back and snipe, Ok? If anything happens just call. I’ll be back soon.” Zero replied as he set Maya back down. She gave him a nod and with that, he made his way down the building and on to the ground.

Zero quickly dashed from one building to another taking a gander every once in awhile at the building his teammate was on. He knew Maya was strong and can take care of herself no matter the condition she’s in. This was the one thing that kept him so calm about the idea of going on ahead. The original plan was that they just stop using the roofs and make their way through the streets to their destination. Yet, when Maya showed signs of exhaustion Zero knew that she wouldn’t make it to the end.

She’ll be okay. He repeated in his mind a few times.

The sniper continued his way through the buildings quick and easy. Going in and out of deception when he can. One too many times an enemy would come up behind him and before they could do anything their head would be blown off, or they would have a bullet hole through their heart. Every time that happened it made the sniper smile and sometimes even let out a small chuckle. She’s improving. Zero thought. Looks like my teaching is starting to pay off.  
Zero continued forward until he reached the beginning of a clearing. It was a moderately big clearing. Most of it was concrete like the rest of the city. There were multiple small areas of grass and even a giant metal Jack Statue.

“Huh.”

“What’s up Zero?” Maya said over the communicator snapping Zero out of his trance. “You stop, is everything okay?”

“Wh- Yeah everything’s fine,” he said. He could sense the worry in her voice. It was always there when she thinks something happened to her teammates. Though he never knew why she started to be more concern about him. She never did it before, it was odd to him.

“Hey, there’s a problem.”

“What is it?”

“My scope isn’t strong enough. I can barely see anything where you’re standing. I think I rested enough, I’m coming down.” Maya replied.

What! She’s coming now?! No! I told her to wait until I returned. The assassin thought. As much as he trusted Maya the state that he had left her in he knew that she probably wouldn’t make it by herself. “Look Maya I thi… Ug” Before Zero could even finish his sentence he was hit against a wall by something very big and powerful.

“Zero? Zero? ZERO?! WHAT HAPPENED? ZERO ANSWER ME, PLEASE!” shouted the Siren over the communicator. Her voice was full of worry and horror. It was the last thing that he heard before he lost consciousness.


	6. A Teammates Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had to trust him if she were to survive.

Maya’s POV

Silence. There was only silence. It was the deafening silence that a soldier hears after an explosion with the knowledge of his team still inside. Hoping for a response or some type of sign that they were alive. Nothing, there was still nothing. She wanted to scream, she wanted to…

“...if anyone needs backup don’t hesitate to call.” Axton’s words rang in her head. That’s right the rest of the team was still in the city. Maya’s shaking hand slowly made its way up to her communicator, but before she could do anything “Ugg.” What! She took a deep breath. “Z… Ze… Zero?” asked the Siren with a shaky breath. She was on the verge of tears.

“Ma… May… Maya you th… there?” Zero asked. His voice was broken and a bit distorted.

The Siren took another deep breath before answering him. “Ya. I… I’m here. Zero what happened? Are you okay?”

“Maya, whatever you do don’t come after me.”

“WHAT! No way, I’m coming to find you.”

“NO!” Zero response was harsh and demanding. This shocked Maya, she never heard him raise his voice to her or any of their teammates to come to think about it. “Please Maya, I’ll be fine don’t worry. Right now you need to go find the others. Regroup at the entrance and leave Opportunity. Don’t come back.”

“What about you?” No response. “Zero, what about you?” Maya asked again in a more stern tone.

“Heh. I’ll see if I can.” He responded. “But Maya, if I’m not there you and the others need to leave. Don’t wait for me okay? Got it, Maya?” The sniper asked in a more stern tone.

There was a small moment of silence. “Yeah, I got it.” She finally responded. She tried to sound more confident like how she normally was, but in her mind want wanted to refute everything he said. She wanted to yell and protest what he told her. She wanted to run to make sure he was alright, but his voice said otherwise. She knew he didn’t want her there. Zero was definitely the one in the group who had the most secrets and kept them. Yet, whenever the group was in a jam it was Zero who was able to get them out. She had to trust him right now, she just had to.

It didn’t take Maya long to get back to the beginning of the city. Once there she contacted the others to meet up with her. When asked why by Axton she only said that she’ll explain when they all get there. Gaige and Kreig where the first ones to arrive. The duo was covered in oil, blood, water, and whatever else. In other words, they looked like shit. Before Maya could ask Axton and Salvador appeared around the corner. The two approached their other teammates. Then Salvador was probably thinking what Maya was thinking and asked ever so Salvadorly…

“What the fuck happened to you two?!” He said while looking at Gaige and Krieg.

“Three words robots, explosions, and blood,” Gaige replied.

“Okayy.” Axton said. “So Maya,” he turned towards the young woman, who out of all of them was the cleanest “What’s going on?” The rest of the team turned their attention to the Siren.

At that moment she froze. How was she going to convince them that they have to leave Opportunity?   
Before she could even get a word out Gaige asked: “Um Maya, where’s Zero?” Shit, shit, shit. She thought. Everyone looked around the area to noticed that the assassin was nowhere to be seen. Even with their Echos which will show him if he was in deception, but nothing. Axton looked at the young woman. She was tensed, and her blue eyes were off in the distance. “Maya.” He said, and the Siren was brought back to reality.

“Huh?”

“Where is Zero?”


	7. Trying to Get Pass a Soldier is like Trying to Make Up a Good Name for a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axton ain't playing these games Maya.

Axton’s POV

Axton stared at Maya watching her every movement, never taking his eyes off her. She was hiding something and he knows it. Axton noticed that the other members minus Krieg were also looking concerned and suspicious. Maya didn’t move, she didn’t look at anyone. Strange.

“Maya?” Axton started. He needed to be careful with her. Maya was known to get worked up if something bothered her, and when that happened her powers acted up. If he wasn’t careful then who knows what might happen.

“Yes, Axton?” She replied softly. That’s not normal, he thought. That’s when Axton knew his suspicions were correct. She was hiding something, and she doesn’t want to say. The question is to what she was hiding. Something about Zero’s whereabouts was the most logical answer since he wasn’t here and Maya didn’t even mention anything about him since they all arrived.

Time to take it slow. He said to himself. First the obvious question. “Are you alright Maya?”

“Yes. Why?” She responded.

“It's just you seem distracted.”

A small Oh was her response. “It's nothing.” She sounded normal or at least she tried to. There was a strange softness mixed with worry in her voice. Axton looked at his teammates. Gaige and Salvador both showed signs of confusion and concern. Now for the big question.

“Maya, Zero was with you last. Sal and I saw you guys together in the city, remember?

“Yes, I know Axton. What are you trying to say?” The voice of the old Maya was back.

“Maya, where is Zero?” She stared at him, not moving or showing any sign of emotion. “Maya, I don’t want to ask again.”

“Did you and Salvador complete your mission?” Her voice was calm and monotone. She was shutting everything around them out; a habit that Axton thought she broke sometime ago. “Did you?” She was looking between both him and Sal.

“Yes, but that is beside the point Maya. Where is…”

“Gaige what about you and Krieg?” She turned her attention to the young girl.

“Yup. We were at the end when a giant explosion came out of nowhere. It destroyed the last statue for us. Buuutt it attracted a whole bunch of Hyperion robots and then some. Whoo that was fuuunnn.” Gaige sighed.

“Alright then, let's go,” Maya responded while she walked to the fast travel.

Go? What does she mean by go?! Axton was now even more confused and angry. “Maya what do you mean by let’s go?”

“What do you think I mean Axton?”

“ZERO Maya, WHERE IS ZERO?!” His response was frustrated as he extended every syllable.

“I DON’T KNOW!!!” Maya yelled, “I don’t fucking know. He took the camera and lures and disappeared. Told me to call everyone here to leave, didn’t give me any reason as to why or what he was doing. I saw the explosion and called in. Zero told me that he was fine” the word came out forced and strained, “and to stick with what he said. To leave.” The blunette fell silent as she composed herself.

It was silent. Did Zero really tell her that? She sounds truthful but I can’t shake this feeling that she’s still lying. Do I press on? Yet it feels like she really doesn’t know anything else. Axton lost himself to his thoughts.

“Shouldn’t we wait for him then?” Gaige asked. Everyone looked at the young mechromancer. “I mean, he has to still be here right? Then we should wait.”

“He told me to not wait for him. To just go.” Maya was about to hit the Fast-Travel when Axton grabbed her wrist. She didn’t look at him.

“We can’t just leave him. We should go look.” He told her as he waited for her next move. Maya closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled out through her mouth. She turned to stare him in the eyes, and there he saw what he couldn’t see before but was certain it was there.


	8. Hiatus?

This story is on pause until i decide to get back on it. Sorry to all of you who are enjoying it. I do not know when I will return to it; and will update you guys if I don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a generic boring beginning. It gets better


End file.
